Disability
by Spidersense
Summary: What happens when the Titans become disabled! Funny with action, not much romance. First chapter is an opening, like before the theme song.
1. Default Chapter

Disability -Default chapter  
  
Deathstro, an extraordinarily evil man\demon from the other dimension had finally come back from an expedition. He had searched the Mountains of Dusk for the Mortal Bottle. The Mortal Bottle was an ancient relic forged millenniums ago by an evil sorcerer that wanted to use its power to rule the mortal world (hence, the name :P) , but he couldn't find a suitable power source. After much research on legends and power sources, Deathstro found nothing except the fact that the Oracle can answer most certainly any question asked. So Deathstro went to the Oracle to ask of a power source.  
  
"Oracle; I ask you now, what would be a suitable power source for the Mortal Bottle that I hold in my hand?!" asked Deathstro. The Oracle looked up at the bottle from his usual hunch.  
  
"Answer me!!!" yelled Deathstro. The Oracle muttered, "Power source...hmmm...Trigon's power is suitable. The Mortal Bottle will automatically take the power that is suitable. Get close to Trigon when he is weak, and the Mortal Bottle will do the rest." "WHAT?! TRIGON?! I COULD NEVER DO THAT!" yelled Deathstro. "Trigon has a daughter in the mortal world. Her powers would be suitable, also. But her powers will only-" "Perfect! I will remember your help when I rule the mortal world." Said Deathstro, cutting off Oracle.  
  
With that, the man ran off. "That's too bad...he will fail..." said the Oracle.  
  
Deathstro ran off to the Mortal Dimension gate and went through. He went to find the Titans.  
  
***  
  
Please review. There will be more action and humor in this one than my other ones! 


	2. Perfect Timing Pt1

Chapter2 -Perfect Timing Pt.1  
  
The Titans were in the Tower. Raven was in the den, as always, reading a book. Beast Boy and Cyborg were preparing to play pool. Robin was training in the battle room with Starfire in the control room. He told her to stop the training when he tells her.  
  
The doorbell rang and Raven went to answer it. When she opened it, she saw Deathstro, a man with white skin and black clothes with a bottle and an evil smile. "Hello daughter of Trigon." Raven gasped and suddenly the Mortal Bottle opened and took Raven's powers. She fell to the ground and the Mortal Bottle was activated. "Perfect." Said Deathstro, as he searched for a way to finally use the powers. The other Titans didn't realize what had happened, for they were somewhere else. Deathstro pressed a button on the cork and suddenly the powers of all humanity, the human senses, were flowing to him, but just a bit.  
  
Cyborg was playing pool, and he was just about to hit the little white ball thingy(:P) when suddenly the Mortal Jar took away his sense of sight and he became blind. "HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!" he yelled as he hit the ball straight up at Beast Boy and made him fall. Beast Boy tried to moan, but the Mortal Jar had taken away his ability to talk. His lips moved, but he made no sound. Beast Boy got up, but Cyborg, who was blind, was still carrying the stick and whacked Beast Boy with it, knocking him down again. Beast Boy got up a couple more times, only to get hit by the stick a couple more times. "I..I can't see! Beast Boy? Are ya there?!" he yelled, waving the stick. He felt Beast Boy's head and wondered what it was. "What is that?!" he said, whacking it a couple more times. Beast Boy turned into a giant green rhino and stomped the ground hard. "AAAHH!!!!" yelled Cyborg, throwing the stick at the sound. Beast Boy got up in human form and grabbed Cyborg's hand and let him feel his skin. "Beast Boy! It's you!" he said, "Can you see?" Beast Boy put Cyborg's hand to his head and nodded. "Oh! I can't! How come you ain't talkin'?" Beast Boy put Cyborg's hands on his shoulder and shrugged. "You don't know? Oh great! This is a disaster!" said Cyborg, throwing his hands up and hitting Beast Boy again. "Lead me to the den and maybe Raven can help us, assuming that she has all her senses." The two walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin was training in the battle room. Robin jumped over a blade coming his way and dodged a pole coming his way. He had been training like this for the past 2 hours. Robin jumped onto the rock wall and climbed up and kick-flipped a laser machine. He fell down and yelled for Starfire to turn off the battle room. Unfortunately, the Mortal Bottle took Starfire's hearing away. She didn't hear Robin at all. Robin was stuck in the room, so he tried to get her attention by getting to the rope near Starfire's window. He took out his pole and vaulted up to the rope and climbed up. A blade then cut the rope before he could do more. Robin was falling so he took out the grapple and swung to a wall. He was going to stop with his legs, but the Mortal Bottle had taken away Robin's ability to move his legs and Robin crashed face first. He then fell down on his head and fainted. This just happened to catch Starfire's attention, so she stopped everything. "OH NO!!!" she yelled rather loudly because she was deaf.  
  
*** So, how was it? Was it funny? Part two will be up soon, so review please! 


	3. Perfect Timing Pt2

Chapter3 -Perfect Timing (pt.2)  
  
Starfire carried Robin into the den where Beast Boy woke up Raven. Cyborg was on the couch, afraid that he would break something if he got up. Raven stirred and got up. "Ohhh, what happened?" asked Raven. She saw Robin and said, "Robin fainted?!" Starfire couldn't hear her and said, "ROBIN HAS FAINTED!" "That's what I just said." Said Raven, looking at her like she was deaf, which she was. "Raven, are you missing any senses?" asked Cyborg, looking in the wrong direction. Beast Boy moved Cyborg's head in the right direction and put his hands on his face and shook it. "That's great!" said Cyborg. "WHAT?!" asked Starfire loudly.  
  
Raven looked around in confusion and asked, "Uhhh...did I miss something?" Cyborg said, "I suddenly became blind, Beast Boy became mute, and I'm guessing that Starfire is deaf." "I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" yelled Starfire. "But, but-" Raven gasped remembering the encounter with the mysterious man with a bottle. "WAIT! I remember seeing a man with mysterious pale skin holding a strange bottle. He knew I was the daughter of Trigon and he took my powers!" This made Cyborg question her, Starfire yell that she couldn't hear, Beast Boy clap to get attention, and all this made Raven frustrated. She suddenly yelled, "QUIEEEEEETTT!!!!!!"  
  
This made everyone stop and Starfire said, "Pardon?" "Look, er, listen, um just, you know what I mean! Robin needs an ice pack. Beast Boy?" Beast Boy nodded and went to get one. He came back with an ice pack and a pad with a pen. He wrote down, 'Starfire you have become mysteriously deaf, I've become mute, and Cyborg has become blind' "Good thinking Beast Boy." Said Raven. Starfire read the note and said, "OH NO!" "That's great, but how will we find this pale guy?" asked Cyborg, getting up. "I doubt he was really human. Let's go to the main computer to search. Beast Boy motions for Starfire, turns into a tiger and carries Robin, and pulls Cyborg.  
  
After awhile of searching, Raven find out about the Mortal Bottle as an ancient Chinese myth. She points at the screen for Starfire and dictates, "The Myth of the Mortal Bottle dates back to 453 A.D. An ancient demon sorcerer created it to rule over the Mortal World. Unfortunately, he spent his entire life to find a sufficient source, but couldn't find one. THAT'S IT! The demon guy used the bottle to take my power because I'm the daughter of the great Trigon! He used the bottle to take away your hearing, your ability to speak, and your sight. Who knows what he took from Robin?!" Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy look down and ponder.  
  
"I'M DONE READING!" yelled Starfire. This made Raven fall down anime style. Robin suddenly woke up. "Hunh? Wha?" he said. "Robin! Here's a short explanation: I lost my powers to a demon who needed them to use his weapon that took away Starfire's hearing, Cyborg's sight, and made Beast Boy mute. Did he do anything to you? ANSWER ME!" she yelled, shaking Robin. Robin pushed off and fell down. "GET UP ROBIN!" "Uh, I can't. If what you said is true, I think he made me lame..."  
  
***  
  
So, is it okay so far? PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! (btw, there's one more part to Perfect Timing) 


	4. Perfect Timing Pt3

Chapter4 -Perfect Timing Pt.3  
  
Beast Boy picked up Robin and could hardly hold him, so he gave him to Starfire. He then wrote down, 'He became lame.' Starfire read it and said, "Don't call Robin lame! He's a wonderful person! I think you need to a time out" Beast Boy sweat dropped and wrote down, 'Lame as in not-able-to-walk!' Starfire read it and blushed and said, "Oh, sorry!"  
  
Raven motioned for them to go into the living room. "As obvious as it is, I think that we must find this demon guy!" Suddenly, the door busted open and the HIVE came in and started to attack (hence the chapter title). "This tower is going be ours, crudeaters!" yelled Gizmo. "Oh great." Said Robin, sweat dropping. "It's those HIVE punks again, isn't it?!" yelled Cyborg getting up and charging his sonic cannon. "Robin! You must sit out for this one!" said Starfire, putting him on the ground. " *sigh* TITANS OTHER THAN ME, GO!" yelled Robin.  
  
Jinx jumped up and aimed a kick slam at Raven. Raven moved her hands preparing to cast a spell. Then she suddenly remembered about the Mortal Bottle and was about to defend, but it was too late. Jinx tackled her down. Gizmo shot Starfire with a laser and she flew up. Cyborg shot blindly (literally) around but only made a hunk of ceiling fall near Robin. "STOP SHOOTING, YOU'RE BLIND!" yelled Robin. Beast Boy had turned into an elephant and was ramming at Gizmo. Mammoth got in the way and took on the hit. Mammoth threw Beast Boy into a wall and he mouthed out the words, 'Why you little-' (Sorry, didn't get that last word :P)  
  
Raven was about to hit Jinx with a chair and Jinx was about to counter with a spell, but Cyborg yelled, "I heard one!" Cyborg shot Raven and she was knocked into the wall. "I didn't even have to cast a spell!" said Jinx. Gizmo was shooting Starfire, and Starfire was countering with starbolts. Gizmo shot her, and she fell down. Gizmo stopped to look around. Cyborg was shooting everywhere, Robin wasn't doing ANYTHING, and Raven didn't use her powers. He knew something was up. "The losers are acting weird. What's up?" "I noticed that too." Said Jinx. Mammoth was too busy throwing around green animals to reply. Robin was tired, so he yelled, "ENOUGH!" Robin took out a freeze disk and threw it at Gizmo's arm. "HEY!" he yelled. Raven got up, and she saw Cyborg just trying to listen. She took his arm cannon and pointed at Jinx. "Cyborg, FIRE!" she yelled. "Uh..what, um okay!" said Cyborg and he shot Jinx right into a wall. Starfire got up enraged. "I've HAD IT!" she yelled and she rapidly shot down Mammoth. "Retreat!" yelled Gizmo. The HIVE then took off.  
  
After the making a few adjustments, the Titans were healed, yet their tower was looked horrible. "Titans, do you not understand what just happened? WE JUST OVERCAME AN OBSTACLE HANDICAPPED! We can find this guy and become normal again." Said Robin. "Yeah, thanks for the pep talk, 'cheer captain!'" said Cyborg, sarcastically. The Titans cleaned up and got ready to go to bed.  
  
*** So? How was it? I could use more reviews! 


	5. The Search

Chapter5 -The Search  
  
The next day, the Titans were planning what to do. Beast Boy wrote down, 'Search all over the nearby cities for signs of losses of the senses!' Starfire got the message and went out to scour the city. 20 minutes later she came back with news. "Turn on Metropolis news!" she said. There on the channel was a break through news report.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Chaitie Kung with the latest in Metropolis news. It seems there has been a strange epidemic of losses of the senses and more. This man over here has become blind. Sir, how do you explain this strange epidemic?" "I'm blind! The end is near! Who are you?" "As you can see, the people of Metropolis are going insane. This woman was walking perfectly until the epidemic hit 12 minutes ago. I'll be covering more of this news story later on. Now back to you, Bob." "Thanks Chaitie. Now, the Yankers have been having a straight losing streak against the Mats since 1987, but today-" Robin shut it off.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures. BEAST BOY! Get the T-jet ready." Said Robin. He motioned for the rest of the team to go on and Beast Boy had to personally escort Cyborg. The jet was very fancy and they only used in during, well, desperate times! They came to the Northern outskirts of Metropolis only to find havoc in the land. Men wear tripping and falling. Some thought that they were choking. Some didn't even notice! The Titans went about searching for this pale guy. Beast Boy went with Cyborg, Raven went with Starfire, and Robin searched overhead in the jet.  
  
Beast Boy saw the pale guy with the bottle. He tried to motion to Cyborg, but they were too apart so Beast Boy took matters in his own hands. He turned into an alligator and tried to bite the guy. "WHO ARE YOU?!" asked Deathstro, nearly being chomped n by Beast Boy. Deathstro tried to cast a spell, but it only worked on those not cast with it already. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and pounced on top of him. Cyborg heard something and said, "Who's there?!" Beast Boy clapped a few times and turned into a monkey and attacked his face. "GET OFF ME YOU SHAPESHIFTING FOOL!" yelled Deathstro. Cyborg knew what was going on and called to Robin on the communicator. "Robin; we got our man." Said Cyborg. He then tried to find out where the two were fighting. Robin called the others and they were on their way. Deathstro was getting tired of this, so he turned into his demon form. He became an eight-foot tall white gargoyle like creature and he flew away. The others got there too late and they couldn't catch him. "At least we're on the right track. C'mon! WE have to trail him!" yelled Raven as they boarded the T-jet.  
  
***  
  
There we go. I hope you like it. I'd appreciate more reviews. 


	6. The Confrontation

Chapter6 - The Confrontation  
  
The jet was flying over the rest of the forest when they saw a part that was on fire. In fact, the fire circled in the shape of a skull! Beast Boy picked up the pad and wrote, 'I wonder where he could be?' Starfire read this and said, "That skull must be where he is!" Beast Boy sweat dropped and wrote down, 'I was being SARCASTIC!!!'  
  
The jet landed right in the middle of the skull. "I believe we just walked into a trap." Said Raven, putting up her arms in defense mode. She was right. Robin flew the jet up and left everyone there. "I don't need eyes to see that Bird boy just ditched us!" Said Cyborg. "It's the plan." Said Raven.  
  
There was a sudden earthquake. The demon that had eluded them just broke upward from the ground and fire had followed them. "What do you want?!" said Raven. "I'm here to take the rest of your senses." Said Deathstro. "Yeah, um, I was just wondering, um, who are you?" asked Cyborg. Deathstro looked in shock and said, "Oh, um, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Deathstro. No last name for me, I'm just a demon with one name! Yeah, um, okay?" Suddenly the T-jet swooped down and shot Deathstro in the back with missiles. "YOU!" yelled Deathstro, pointing at the jet that was not that much larger than him. Deathstro pointed his finger at the jet and it immediately exploded. "ROBIN!" yelled Starfire. She quickly turned into some kind of gigantic rage Starfire and started shooting at Deathstro. This knocked the demon back, but Deathstro just took out the Mortal Bottle and took away the rest of Starfire's senses. She fell to the ground, couldn't see and couldn't speak. "NO!" yelled Raven. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and went to find Robin. Cyborg immediately charged at Deathstro, but the demon just took away his senses and Cyborg fell to the ground. Beast Boy came back as a tiger carrying a well injured Robin. Deathstro disabled the two and they fell.  
  
Raven saw all of this and said, "You won't get away with this." She sat down and meditated. "Enough! Daughter of Trigon, your time to perish is now!" With that, Deathstro picked up some fire and threw it at Raven. It was coming towards her, and it was about to hit Raven when suddenly time stopped. "Daughter of Trigon, why do you fall to this, this, deformed power- hungry fool?" asked the Oracle. He had the power to manipulate the space/time continuum. Raven looked at him and said, "You of all people should know. I deserve this. It is my fault that the mortal world shall fall, so I should fall with it." "Ah, I see, but you shouldn't fall. I should. My knowledge, my power of everything in the universe helped him. So I shall undo what has happened. I shall stop time around you and speed up time around the Mortal Bottle. You shall see what will happen." The Oracle did just that. Time had stopped, but the Mortal Bottle's time had sped up. The power that was taken by Deathstro was returning to its owner. Raven had gained her power back and all who had lost their senses had gained them back. Raven then got back to time and stopped the fire. "WHAT?!" yelled Deathstro. "Yes. Your reign of terror is over." Raven lifted up her hands and banished the demon back into demon world.  
  
* * *  
  
SO! All that starts well ends well, heh heh! REVIEW! 


End file.
